five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Rangiku Matsumoto
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Bleach Manga)' When Rangiku was a child she was found by Gin Ichimaru while she was on the verge of starvation. He found her by the roadside and told her that if she has collapsed from hunger she must have spiritual power. She sense that he also must Spiritual power and the found the latter's name weird. The two become best friends and started to live together. Gin would often leave for periods of time without telling her. Leaving the latter upset It was during this time that Gin asked Rangiku when her birthday was. Rangiku replied that she did not know as she never counted days until she met him. Following the revelation, Gin told her that, that would mean that the day they met was her birthday. One day Gin came back wearing Soul Reaper garbs and explain to her that he was planning to enter the academy to become a Soul Reaper so he could change things to make her happy. She too joins around the same time as Gin is unknown when she graduated. One day while she was at the market she met Toshiro Hitsugaya. As she yelled at a shop keeper who was being rude to him, Hitsugaya turned around and was knocked down by bumping into her bosom. She then yelled at him for "lying there crying about it and not standing up like a man", though it was her that knocked him down due to large chest, Toshiro just shrugged her off and ran away. Later that Rangiku followed Toshiro to his home and was their She immediately told him to stop leaking his Spiritual Energy everywhere and to get some sleep. She further explained that his grandmother looked pretty cold, which causes Toshiro for the first time to notice that the room was exceedingly cold and affecting his grandmother. Rangiku then suggested to that he should become a Soul Reaper stating that he needed to learn how to control his power or he end up killing his grandmother by accident. Eventually Toshiro took her advice and became one, the two would end in Squad 10 of the Gotei 13 together. She rose up to rank Lieutenant while Toshiro became 3rd seat. Her captain at the time Isshin Shiba who she would regularly him for neglecting his paperwork. One day, after pummeling him for his perverted comments, they met up Toshiro who had just finished up his paperwork. Isshin commented on the good job and said that he would a great candidate for the next captain which offend her, who felt because of rank that she should be next line. Hitsugaya then pointed out that two more people have died recently in Naruki City. Isshin decided to investigate the situation personally, despite Rangiku insisting that he must report first to Yamamoto. Hitsugaya stopped her from following by pointing out that they would only get in the captain's way at their current level. Later on after work had seemingly returned to normal once more, Rangiku attempted to persuade Isshin to do her paperwork while she went to a dango store for an 'important' mission, only to find he had left a note asking her to cover for him while the captain revisited the Human World. Tearing up the note in anger, Rangiku rants about him taking work too lightly, with Hitsugaya there to remind her of her own attitude 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' Expert Swordsman: Rangiku shows a great deal of proficiency in wielding her Zanpakutō. While she can obviously hold her own in a fight, her skill in the wielding of her Zanpakutō comes from her mastery of its special ability. Through sheer imagination in conjunction with her Zanpakutō's special ability, Rangiku has become skilled at taking on large groups at once. Kidō Expert: As a lieutenant, Rangiku has enough of an understanding of Kidō spells to identify them upon sight. Though she is not a common user of this art, she is able to use Bakudō #77 without incantation. Rangiku can also use Hadō #31. High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Rangiku boasts a high level of spiritual energy. She has manifested her Reiatsu and successfully intimidated both Chad and Noba. Her spiritual power is white. Shunpo Practitioner: While Rangiku's true skill in Shunpo is unknown, she is skillful enough to keep up with her captain. Her skill has proven great enough to easily out-maneuver an Arrancar capable of fighting at lieutenant-level skill. Zanpakutō Haineko (灰猫, "Ash Cat"): The Zanpakutō's form is that of a straight-bladed katana. The tsuba is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points, and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. It has a dark red handle. Rangiku keeps Haineko behind her clipped onto her waist obi. * Shikai: Its release command is "Growl" (唸れ, unare). : Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Haineko's blade turns to ash, and with a flick of the hilt, Rangiku can cut anywhere the ash has landed on. All the ash that surrounds her opponent(s) might as well be her sword. With simple hand gestures and a thought she can control where the ash goes as well as make it take various forms. Though in this form it takes on the look of scattered ash, each particle is a tiny blade. Rangiku controls the ash to attack from any direction as soon as she moves the hilt, ultimately enveloping and tearing up the enemy. The main attack strength of Haineko comes from how much ash makes contact, thus why it is clumped together. The ash can cut through objects as easily as a sword would, similar in principle to Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. Rangiku has shown that Haineko can be a defensive weapon as well by having it take the form of a shield to defend against Apacci's attack. :* Kago Yari '''(Litter Spear): :* '''House (ハウス, Hausu): Rangiku can create a multilayer wall of ash. She uses the technique to aid her Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya in the stabilization of his Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki technique. She used in again with Lyon. 'Trivia' Category:Soul Society Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Soul Reaper Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Swordswomen Category:A-Class Fighters Category:In-love Category:1st Fleet Category:Soul Reaper Lieutenant Category:Ash Manipulation Users Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Ichigo's Group Category:Military Personnel